espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Khanate of Tunguska
Leviathan and Volf have been booted from ESPW for continual Rule violations. Please disregard this page's content. Rules Violated: * Save the Drama for your Mama. Please use this as an example of what NOT to do. Summary The Khanate of Tunguska is a totalitarian, imperialist monarchy located in the central area of Siberia near Lake Baikal. It gained indep endence with the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, and for the most part life remained much the same. A provisional government was put in place to run the country until things could get sorted out, though it proved to be highly corrupt and inefficient. One of the higher-ranking military leaders, General Yanislov Ganbaatar, led a coup that deposed the provisional government, and established a dynasty that would continue to rule the country until present day. Yanislov died of a heart attack in 2000, and his son Brehjdiv took the throne and ruled until may of 2016, when a civil war deposed the Khan and divided the nation in two. Tunguska remained in deep isolation from the rest of the world until about 2003, when the Khan decided to open the borders to trade with outsiders. Now they are one of the larger powers in Eurasia, and enjoy an influx of wealth and knowledge provided to them by their foreign partners. Geography The area to the South near the Mongolian border consists of vast steppes, where most of the country's agricultural production capacity is located. To the North are large, dense forests that stretch from one end of the country to the other. Generally it is winter year-round in the northern regions of Tunguska. To the East is the cold, rolling Siberian tundra. The western border is shared by socialist Tunguska. The rest of the country is subject to exceptionally hot summers, during which most of the countryside turns into an immense marsh which makes navigation a nightmare. Heatstroke and mosquitoes are a constant threat, as are the myriad diseases transmitted by insects and other pests that like to wallow in the mud. One must not let the heat fool them as once the sun sets it can get just as cold as in the North, which at its most extreme can reach -50 degrees Celsius. Economy The majority of the Khanate's wealth comes from foreign trade, though the income provided by the agricultural sector cannot be ignored. The Khanate has a somewhat laissez-faire attitude when it comes to trade within its borders, allowing private companies to freely go about their business (with only a modest stipend to pay to the Khanate for allowing business to take place) without too much government meddling. The Khanate welcomes business with corporations (so long as they aren't PMCs), and actively encourages foreign companies to break into the Tunguskan market. The domestic market is strong enough that foreign competition is not seen as a major threat. Another substantial source of Tunguska's income is resource mining. Tunguska has large deposits of copper, iron, diamonds, coal, zinc, and cobalt within its borders and the foreign demand for these resources is extremely high, especially diamonds. Industry Since the majority of Tunguska is unsuitable for agriculture, the Khanate's strong industrial sector is what helps keep the empire afloat. Most of the products and equipment that both Tunguskan civilians and soldiers use are produced domestically, with the Khanate importing only what it cannot produce itself. Tunguska has gained somewhat of a reputation as an automotive juggernaut, especially with the economic decline of Detroit over the years. It's automobiles have received worldwide praise for their rugged design, reliability, and fuel economy; all of which being necessary to traverse the rough Siberian landscape, especially with the severe lack of paved roads in rural areas. Tunguska also produces all of its own weapons and vehicles for its military; though they're all copies of mostly Russian and Chinese Cold-War era equipment, they've all been given their own designations and have been modernized to compete with what other nations are fielding these days. Social Hierarchy Tunguska's social structure is modeled after the Feudal System of old. At the top of the power ladder is the Khan, who holds absolute authority over the country. Below him are the "Chieftains" (equivalent to a provincial governor, or the lords and barons of medieval times) that watch over each of the Khanate's territories. These Chieftains are provided with parcels of land and power in exchange for their unquestioning loyalty to the Khan. It is their responsibility to raise soldiers for the Khan's army in times of war, in addition the food and other necessities required to sustain the military. They are also responsible for bringing the state of the land to the Khan's attention so that he may address the domestic situation. Below the Chieftains are the Khan's military officers (think of them like knights). They are assigned to a territory and are given a piece of property on the Chieftain's land in exchange for their service to him/her. During times of peace they live like normal citizens (though they are still called upon by the Khan from time to time to advise him on military matters). When a time of crisis does arise, they are required to take up arms and recruit soldiers for the Chieftain to present to the Khan. Below them are the regular soldiers, and second-to-last are the common people. Despite being one of the lower spots on the totem pole, the standard of life for normal citizens is considerably high. At the very bottom of the ladder are the marginalized sects of the population such as the Slavs or communists. Life has improved considerably for the Slavic population since the end of the civil war in Tunguska, and although they still face a deal of prejudice from the ethnic Tunguskan population, they no longer live in fear of government-sanctioned extermination programs. Ethnic Composition Ethnic Tunguskan (IE. those descended from the nomadic tribes of the Asiatic steppes) - 60% Slavic - 20% Han Chinese - 10% Mandarin Chinese - 5% European - 2% Southeast Asian - 1% Middle Eastern - 1% Turkish - .5% Armenian - .5% Foreign Policy The Khanate of Tunguska maintains a welcoming but wary attitude toward outside powers. Despite this, Tunguska harbors a burning hatred for its old master, Russia. Clinging on from their days of subjugation is a contempt for Communism; the Khanate will denounce all nations and groups that practice it. Finally, the Khanate has a strong distaste for private military contractors, and has instituted a staunch anti-PMC policy. Despite this, the Khanate has no real problem with corporations that maintain a private military force for security purposes, so long as the latter's troops never set foot on or near Tunguskan soil. Military Recruitment At the age of 18, all able-bodied Tunguskan males are required to enlist in the military, or Imperial Guard as it is called. They may enlist in any of the 5 branches they choose: Imperial Infantry, Imperial Air Force, Imperial Waterway Patrol (Tunguska's river-based version of a navy, as they are a landlocked country), Imperial Marines (amphibious infantry), or Imperial Cavalry (due to the majority of the population's Mongolian heritage, all armored units are referred to as "cavalry"). Women may also enlist (although it is not mandatory) and serve in a non-combat position. Once a Guardsman's term is up he may re-enlist for a salary bonus, go career for an even larger bonus, or return to civilian life. Most citizens willingly enlist right away when they turn 18, though those that refuse to enlist or take too long are sought out by Tunguskan authorities and pressed into service in a conscript regiment. Branches Imperial Infantry The backbone of the Imperial Guard. Your average Guardsman is well-trained, well-equipped, and has a ferocious fighting spirit. Their uniform consists of a set of heavy-duty fatigues that can be fitted with faux fur inserts to keep the wearer warm during cold weather. For more extreme winter conditions, an insulated snowsuit is standard-issue, along with a pair of thermal gloves. Some Guardsmen elect to wear ushankas or beanies in colder conditions as well. Their tactical equipment consists of a light plate carrier vest styled after the old Soviet vests used during the Afghan war, and a ballistic helmet modeled after the USMC's lightweight helmet. In warmer weather, Guardsmen may wear their standard patrol cap instead of a helmet so long as they are not in direct combat. Guardsmen also have the option of being issued a pair of shooter's gloves with textured grip to help them keep a hold of their weapons in heated situations. NCOs may wear a light green beret, and COs generally wear a Soviet-style officer's cap with the Tunguskan coat of arms on it. Imperial Marine Corps Identical to their land-based counterparts, the only difference being that they wear a slightly heavier plate carrier vest that also doubles as a life preserver in the event a Marine goes overboard. Marines specialize in amphibious landings; taking and holding beach-heads so that the Imperial Infantry can move further inland to complete their mission. They also provide security onboard Waterway Patrol vessels. On rare occasions they may also be used to supplement land-based forces in prolonged operations. Their training is slightly longer and more intensive than the Infantry's. Imperial Waterway Patrol Their loadout is pretty much identical to the Marines', though since sailors are not expected to take part in direct combat they are issued no tactical equipment besides a vest (same one as the marines wear). Instead of the typical Guardsman's helmet, Imperial Sailors wear the old Soviet-style steel helmet. The Waterway Patrol doubles as both the navy and coast guard of Tunguska. They are responsible for protecting the Tunguskan side of the Yenisei River, engaging enemy watercraft, and ferrying troops where they need to go. Imperial Air Force The Imperial Air Force is responsible for patrolling the skies of Tunguska and taking the fight to the enemy, both in air superiority and CAS roles. Tunguskan pilots are outfitted much the same as any other modern pilot would be: pressure suit, helmet with integrated HUD and oxygen mask, etc. The Imperial Air Force is also responsible for getting supplies to troops in dicey areas and providing aerial reconnaissance. Imperial Cavalry Because of the deep Mongolian traditions that weave their way into the fabric of Tunguskan life, the Khanate's armored units came to be known as "cavalry". Each Cavalryman is expected to treat their vehicle like it really was a living, breathing steed. Many give their vehicles names and personalities of their own, adding little personal touches as time goes on. Eventually the vehicle and its crew form a sort of symbiotic relationship, almost like the crew and vehicle can think and act as one. The Cavalry is the lynchpin of the Khanate's army, with most of its land tactics centering around the use of Cavalry. They are almost always the spearhead in an offensive. Specialized Units Each of the branches of the Khanate contain special units that blur the lines between roles. Airborne The Imperial Infantry maintains a small force of highly versatile paratroopers. These soldiers work in conjunction with the Imperial Air Force to get where they need to go, and once deployed behind enemy lines they can be left to their own devices to complete their mission without support for some time. A small armored contingent exists within the Airborne, though it pales in strength to the Imperial Cavalry. 53rd Marine Division "River Otters" A special forces division of the Imperial Marine Corps, the River Otters are essentially the Khanate's version of Navy Seals. They are called upon to undertake special missions along the Yenisei River, ranging from sabotage and assassination to recon and harassment raids. 47th Armored Cavalry "The Thundering Horde" The heavy-hitters of the Imperial Cavalry, usually given the honor of spearheading a Cavalry assault. They are equipped with the heaviest armored vehicles the Khanate has to offer, and know how to use them with deadly efficiency. "Snow Leopards" Imperial Infantry units trained specifically for winter warfare. There is no one unit known as the "Snow Leopards", rather it is a blanket term used to describe all specialized winter units. 9th Underwater Demolitions Corps "Yenisei Barracudas" The Imperial Waterway Patrol's elite demolitions unit, used to clear underwater barriers and destroy fortifications before an amphibious landing, in addition to sometimes performing sabotage operations on enemy watercraft still in port. Often they work in conjunction with the River Otters. 61st Special Aviation Division The Imperial Air Force employs the 61st to provide air support to special operations. Penal Regiments Those who fail to report for duty or those from occupied territory pressed into service end up in the penal regiments. Guardsmen that fail in their duties or commit a corporal offense are sent here as well. These units consisting of poorly-trained and equipped conscripts are sent on suicide missions, usually to either gauge the strength of an enemy force or to run down their ammunition supply. If a Guardsman that was assigned to a penal unit manages to survive an operation, he will be redeemed in the eyes of the Khan and allowed back into the regular Imperial Guard. Weapons and Vehicles All of the Khanate's weapons and equipment are domestically produced, although they are all based off of foreign designs. Those based off older designs have been updated to stand up against what most modern militaries can throw at them. Infantry Weapons KIR-25 Assault Rifle (Japanese Type 64) KIR-35 Assault Rifle (Japanese Type 89) KIR-474 Assault Rifle (AK-74M) KHG-14 Pistol (Browning Hi-Power) KHG-15 Pistol (Russian Makarov) KSG-29 Shotgun (Benelli M1014) KSG-5 Shotgun (Saiga 12) KMG-43 LMG (German MG-34) KMG-59 LMG (Russian PKM) KMG-02 LMG (Russian RPK) KSMG-51 (Israeli Uzi) KSMG-82 (Chinese Type 79 SMG) KRPG-3 (Carl Gustav launcher) KSR-09 (Remington 700 Sniper Rifle) KSR-11 (Dragunov SVD Sniper Rifle) KG-18 (M67 Frag Grenade) KG-20 (Flashbang) KG-38 (Smoke Grenade) Armored Vehicles KAPC-A8 (BTR-80) KMBT-501 (Chinese Type 79 MBT) Transport/Cargo Vehicles KTT-309 (Ural-4320) KLV-369 (UAZ-469) KLV-042 (Willys Jeep) KTV-707 (GAZ-71) KSM-117 (Generic snowmobile) Aircraft KTA-954 (An-22 Antei) KH-024 (Ka-60 Kasatka) KP-84 (MiG-21) KP-10 (Su-35 Fullback) Foreign Relations Tbonian People's Republic of Tbonia - Uneasy Ceasefire Republic of Boliveria - Uneasy Ceasefire Platine Commonwealth - Friendly Xin Syndicate - Friendly Grand Duchy of Baltia - Eurasian Coalition Ally Eastern Legion - Eurasian Coalition Ally United Roman Republic - Eurasian Coalition Ally Civil Nationalist Front - Eurasian Coalition Ally Category:V5 Factions Category:Factions Category:V5 Category:The Eurasian Coalition Category:Inactive Factions Category:Booted Factions